criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Neuman
Trevor Neuman was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of a teen soap sensation named Jenny Galguera in Once Upon a Crime (Case #88, or Case #32 of Pacific Bay). Profile Trevor is a 51-year old psychiatrist who primarily specializes in juvenile psychology to help juvenile stars in Ivywood cope with the pressure of stardom, just to name a few of his duties. He has black eyes, short grey hair and a dark stubble. He sports a white striped shirt under a plaid vest, accompanied by a grey tie that sports a tieclip. For accessories, he wears a badge symbolizing the Utopians, smokes a pipe, dons black circular glasses and has a gold earring. Besides that, he utilizes anti-aging cream, shows dependency of anti-depressants, and is known to have read The Glass Princess. Role in Case(s) to believe she was a natural-born princess.]] Trevor found himself in trouble after Frank Knight and the player found an inkblot test which compelled its reader to admit that she was a princess--a feat which required Russell Crane's intervention. Frank wanted to know as to why an inkblot test was found inside Jenny's purse in the art studio. Russell confirmed that the inkblot test compelled Jenny to admit that she was a princess in her own right, sometimes forcing her to go far to believe that she was a natural-born princess. Russell also suggested the team talk to Trevor given his profession of helping juvenile celebrities cope with the pressure of stardom in Ivywood. Trevor was aghast about Jenny's murder but Frank informed the psychiatrist that the late actress's life was unbalanced. Trevor told the team that Ivywood is not a place for children to be raised in given the competition and pressure that exists, and sometimes Jenny would suffer from a case of neurosis when depressed. All Trevor knew was that Jenny started her career before learning how to read, which doesn't seem to be normal for children of Ivywood. Trevor would be questioned by Frank and the player a second time after the player caught him trying to retaliate with a brick at the Mr Sparkles toy store. Before the conversation, Trevor told the team that he hated the idea of the toy store using Jenny's death to market merchandise from Mr Sparkles' live film adaptation of The Glass Princess--a fairy tale by Gaston Dumas. Trevor made it clear that he can't take the pain of children being denied normal lives in Ivywood, which made Frank realize he didn't want his daughter to be on the same path Jenny was in her life. Trevor doesn't like the idea of having children utilized for "cheap entertainment" but moreso he views The Glass Princess as a message for youth and beauty--which he declared as being detrimental to juvenile females. In addition, Trevor doesn't like the marketing of age, youth, and beauty for means of entertainment at all, which is one of the reasons why he became a psychiatrist for juvenile stars of Ivywood. Trevor was found innocent after an inferiority complex was found to be the driving reason for the murder of Jenny, but Frank needed his help in the hours following the murder case's closure. Trevor required the team to find his thesis he lost at the Mr Sparkles toy store in exchange for his help. The player successfully managed to retrieve the thesis, but since Frank didn't understand why the thesis book was so important to Trevor, the player opted to have Hannah Choi analyze it as to why this was so. Hannah told Frank and the player Trevor wrote the thesis book to inform the public about how harmful Ivywood's culture can be on juveniles--especially females. Hannah took time to display her disgust about Ivywood's "perfect image" the district imposes on women which in the long run causes extensive psychological damage to females cosmetically. The player thus proceeded to give Trevor his thesis back; Trevor stated he wanted to submit it to the Daily Dawn newspaper to make the public aware about how damaging Ivywood can be towards females--specifically girls younger than 21 years of age. Case Appearances *Once Upon a Crime (Case #88, or Case #32 of Pacific Bay) trevormugshot.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Utopian Cult Members